HomeStuck High II: Yaoi Parody
by RainbowcookiesExtravaganza
Summary: With Gamzee and Karkat dating again, Gamzee has found a new interest, John. With Karkat Whoring around with Tavros, Gamzee decides to take things a bit to far, Using the Date-Rape drug on Tavros, Gamzee takes him back to his basement and decides to make Karkat his own. WARNING: LOTS OF GORE AND SMUTT! :D
1. Chapter 1 - John

The Spring Fling, the high school dance of the year, everyone would be going but yet John didn't have a date. There was this really pretty girl named Rose, her short golden hair seemed to illuminate the area around her milky coloured skin. John had known her since he was only little they last saw each other when the tragedy of her biting his arm after she pulled his glasses from his face and broke them.

John's footsteps echoed through the crowed hallway as he approached his locker. His combination lock took him awhile before he finally opened it, grabbing his books out for his next class, which was History, something that he didn't really like at all. When he closed his locker he realized Rose was walking down the hallway in his direction. Her uniform was simple, a cheerleader outfit that came down to about her mid thighs. He could see that by er milky legs that she just recently showered after cheer leading Practice. John's mouth slightly fell ajar as he slowly drooled over the sight in front of him.

"Nyh-" John's words was scattered as he just stared at the beautiful person in front of him.

"What do you want loser?" Rose said coldly as she looked at the John.

He slowly fidgeted with his blue shirt as he looked down at his blue converses. John's favorite colour was blue to be exact; no matter what he was doing, he was dressed in Jeans with just a plain t-shirt with a small symbol in the centre of his chest. Everything he wore was blue. His eyes were blue as well.

"umm.. I wanted to know if you want to… I don't know; maybe go to the dance with me?" John asked shyly as she looked down at his shoes, trying not to make eye contact.

"Sure" Rose said in a bored tone. "But if someone hotter asks me then I'm going to go with them" Her friends just laughed at John as a feint blush crossed his cheeks. Rose turned her attention to another person in the hallway, Gamzee. Most people would call him the stoner kid of the school, his Raven locks bouncing against pasty white skin, his eyes were a golden colour that was surrounded by black, making his eyes stick out more then normal.

"Hey Rose" Gamzee said. "I like Your hair, Stick it in a bucket of bleach?" Gamzee slyly smiled as he turned to John. "Don't waste your time with this whore" Gamzee smiled before winking at the smaller boy and taking his leave down the hallway, his black and white converses hitting the floor as his steps slowed. Why was he thinking about John? His love was Karkat… why did he feel this was about John? Was it because he was so innocent? There was a Party on tonight so it was a way for Gamzee to get to know John and maybe have him for himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

Gamzee walked up the stairs into the house. When he opened the door he saw Karkat standing there with a few other guys, holding a drink in his hand. Gamzee guessed it was Faygo strait away because of the colour of the liquid in his cup. Gamzee just sighed as he looked at his little Karkles flirting with other guys. The Party wasn't that big, well, it sort of was; with everyone not really bunched together like they were, then it would look pretty big. The lights flashed across the room as everyone was dancing. Gamzee saw Karkat rubbing up against Tavros. Seems like his legs got better, Gamzee smiled as he watched his little whore, wanting it from every guy he saw.

John was dancing with Rose, sexually of course.

"Mmm- John, I've never noticed this before, but… I think I like you" Rose smiled as she pulled John closer and began to kiss him lustfully. John shyly kissed back, leaning into her devouring kiss as there was one person, just watching them with doubt. Gamzee moved his charcoal black curls out of his face as he turned his attention to Karkat.

Karkat was in the Kitchen, kissing Tavros. Gamzee's heart just sunk into his chest as he reached into his pocket, pulling out rohypnol and walking over to the kitchen, slipping it into Tavros's drink, waiting for him to pick it up and sip the last bit of life he had left.

"No one, messes with my Karkles" Gamzee's clown smile widened as he watched his lover as their kiss parted. Tavros reached down to pick up his cup that had been waiting for him to drink the fuzzy liquid that was a result of the drug dissolving in the liquid. His lips placed against the glass, tilting his head back and taking the liquid into his mouth and down his throat.

Gamzee's clown smile widened as KarKat walked away from Tavros as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the bench, making him bleed as his Yellow coloured blood slowly dripped onto the floor. Gamzee knew this was wrong, but he loved his Karkles. Karkat belonged to Gamzee, and no one else!

Gamzee slowly dragged Tavros away from the party, putting him in his boot of his car, trying not to be noticed. He slammed the boot shut and jumped slightly when he saw Sollux standing there, with a certain look in his eye... something was off about him.

"Gamzee, leaving 2o early?" His voice seemed calm, for the way he talked anyway. Sollux moved his hair slightly; considering it wasn't that long anyway.

"Yeah... I got bored" Gamzee remained in his calm state as he just smiled, getting into his car and started the engine , waving to Sollux as he left.

Gamzee drove a few blocks until he reached his house. The exterior of it was mostly that of purple or black; Gamzee's favourite colour of course. He drove into his carport, closing the garage door behind him. The lights slowly flickered on as he stepped out of his car, opening the boot and dragging out the limp body. Gamzee knew this was wrong to do it to his friend, but it had to be done, for Karkat's sake.

It wasn't long before Gamzee had dragged Tavros into the basement, looking at the furnace as he lit it, making it give of a tremendous heat. Gamzee's clown smile was just set upon Tavros's limp body as a groan escaped his lips.

"W-Where am i?" Tavros's vision was slightly fuzzy as he looked around the strangely lit room. His vision becoming slightly clearer.  
"Gamzee... is that you?" Tavros's eyes slowly widened as he saw a chainsaw in Gamzee's hands.

"Karkat... is mine!" Tavros's eyes widened as he saw Gamzee run at him, a crazed look in his eye as he raised the chainsaw above his head.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mistake

Gamzee just stood there in shock, thinking over what he had just done. The chainsaw was lying on the ground, surrounded by blood; Tavros's blood. Gamzee's eyes widened with horror as he looked over to the corner, it was dark, but he could see where the blood was on the walls. What he did was real, there was no turning back now, he had no choice.

"How can I Explain this to Karkat? He would never love me after this..." Gamzee just sighed as he looked down at his blood covered hands. How could he face Karkat again? He couldn't there was no way that Gamzee could.

His eyes trailed over to Tavros's head that was sitting on a bench, just by itself, not even attached to a body. Gamzee's shaken body slowly rose as he made his way over to the bench and picked up his head, throwing it into the furnace as he watched the flames eat away at Tavros's flesh; soon followed his body as Gamzee got rid of any evidence that was left behind. It took him a few hours to get rid of the blood stains off the concrete pavement that was the floor.

A knock came from the door upstairs as Gamzee froze, not wanting to move. He slowly made his way up into his room to get changed out of his clothes that were covered in blood. He buried them in the bottom of his wash basket before walking to the door as the person knocked again, this time louder.

"Just a moment!" Gamzee neatened his hair a little before lighting a cigarette in his mouth and opened the door. He almost dropped his smoke as he saw a couple of cops standing there, a serious look on their faces.

"Gamzee Makara?" One of them sounded like a female. Gamzee just stood there for a moment as some of the ash on his cigarette fell to the floor. Time slowed down a little bit. Gamzee knew this was the end of him, just for trying to keep his Karkat safe. Maybe it was Karkat that should have been keeping Gamzee safe instead of whoring around with Tavros.

"Uhh... yeah, that's me, why?" Gamzee played casual as the cops walked passed him into his house. They made their way to the couch as a bad aura rose around Gamzee. What could he do? Tell them the truth? No he couldn't do that, but he couldn't kill both of them either, dead cops would mean more showing up at his doorstep, just waiting for Gamzee to be behind bars.

"Gamzee, we have received an anonymous call reporting a missing person. Would you know anything about this?" As the male was questioning him, Gamzee saw the female leave to search the house.

"Who is it?" Gamzee just laid back on the couch, taking another puff of his smoke.

"Tavros, Tavros Nitram" Gamzee just froze as he said his name. Images flashed through Gamzee's mind; the flames engulfing Tavros's body, the thought of him kissing his Karkles just made him clench his fist. Gamzee noticed the cop had his hand on his gun, obvious that something was wrong with Gamzee.

Gamzee's fists and body relaxed as he just pulled a worried look at the cop.  
"I haven't seen him since the party, I hope you find him soon"

The cop just nodded before the female cop came back, a scared look on her face. Gamzee knew then, that she had found his chainsaw. He didn't have time to clean it because of them knocking on the door. Gamzee just sighed as he put his cigarette out.

"Sir, you might want to come and have a look at this" The male cop just nodded as he noticed that look in her eye, the look of fear.

Gamzee knew he had to do this, he knew that they had guns, but he couldn't just be locked up for this one murder to protect his love. The cops walked down to his basement as Gamzee walked to the kitchen, grabbing two kitchen knives, he would have one for each, their own special knife to die with.

Gamzee's clown smile returned as he made his way down to the basement, locking the door behind him, putting the key in his pocket. The cops turned around as they saw the knives in his hands. The female reached for her gun and pulled it out in front of her.

"Gamzee put the knives down now!" She shouted as he disobeyed. Gamzee knew he was going to get shot, he knew that when the bullet would hit his skin, that it would be extremely painful.

Gamzee just made his way closer to the cops as the female fired her gun. The bullet went straight into his side as he clenched slightly, not letting himself show any sign of pain to this enemy. He threw a knife and it hit the girl in the head, the next knife was thrown not long after, hitting the male in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

Gamzee towered over the fallen cop, his clown smile wider than ever as he grabbed his chainsaw.  
"No one, will ever separate me and Karkat" With those last words Gamzee removed the cops head with one swift movement of the chainsaw.

There was no turning back for Gamzee now, he would have his Karkat for himself, no matter how much he wanted John, Karkat always came before anyone in the world, maybe even himself.

Gamzee finished cleaning up all the blood and mess that he had created from the encounter with the cops. Gamzee slowly made his way upstairs as he looked down at his shirt and sighed as it was covered in his purple blood.

"I really did it this time..." Gamzee's vision trailed across to the door. He was thinking of going to the hospital, but then he would have been asked questions. He took his shirt off and sat on the couch, looking down at the wound.

The doorbell rang as Gamzee just stared at the door for a moment before deciding to open his mouth to speak.

"Who is it?" That was all he could really manage from the amount of blood he had lost, he felt like he was about to pass out. The door slowly opened, making a slight _CREEK! _sound. Gamzee's eyes didn't leave the door as he saw who was in the frame, looking straight back at him. It was Karkat.


	4. Chapter 4 - Karkat

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, I'm sorry that it has taken me ages to post the fourth chapter but I assure you that I did not mean to delay it this far. My computer had a break down and just wouldn't turn on and so I had to format it which deleted everything off it, INCLUDING MY STORY D: . And as for my other laptop, I punched it out of rage. I had no backup for my story at all and I forgot what I had written for this chapter, I am sorry if it's not as good as my previous ones.**

Karkat's eyes looked towards Gamzee in disbelief, his eyes trailing over his purple coloured body. Karkat realised that he was bleeding, more then he would have thought. Truth is, Karkat was standing at the door, waiting to build up the courage to talk to Gamzee about breaking up with him, then… he heard a gunshot and opened the door to see him covered In blood.

"Umm… I heard a gunshot…". There was an uncertainty in his voice as he slowly walked over to Gamzee, his eyes not leaving the blood.

"Did…Did you try to kill yourself… because of what I did last night?". Gamzee just stared at Karkat in shock as he said those words. _Why would he think that? After all I did…. Why?_ Gamzee's mind was being flooded with questions, like why Karkat was there in the first place.

Gamzee put his hand on Karkat's cheek and smiled; a little bit of his blood getting onto his delicate skin, dying it purple. Gamzee never thought that Karkat would ever say that.. Kill himself? Why would he?

"Nothing would ever make me want to kill myself Karkat… I Love you much." Gamzee smiled as he kissed Karkat gently on the lips, expressing his love for him. Karkat's eyes widened, He came here to break up with him, so why was he letting Gamzee kiss him?

Karkat pulled away, looking Gamzee firmly in the eye.

"Umm.. I came here to.. Tell you that I .. I found someone else… " Karkat looked down as Gamzee just looked at him in shock. _Who was it? Was it a girl? no it couldn't be… Karkat was never on top… who then? _

"… Who is he?" Gamzee's voice sounded lifeless as he looked Karkat directly in the eye. Karkat didn't want to tell Gamzee but he had too.

"Tavros… I was dancing with him last night before he disappeared… I'm stopping by his place after this… to tell him I'm his." Karkat seemed to be upset, telling Gamzee in the state he was in wasn't very good.

Gamzee just laughed at Tavros's name being mentioned. Karkat looked at Gamzee puzzled but then when he looked at his wound, he knew something was up.

"Gamzee… What did you do?" Karkat really couldn't figure out how to put that question ever since he walked through the door; he decided that it was best to just go straight forward with it.

Gamzee's clown smile returned as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of Faygo before looking at Karkat, the look in Gamzee's eye just put him off.

"Gamzee… What did you do?!" Karkat was getting impatient with him. _Why was he stalling?_ Karkat wondered.

"I saw you two flirting… it really hurt me Karkles… I acted out of anger and jealousy." Gamzee took a sip of his Faygo, letting out a soft sigh before he smiled.  
"In other words… he went missing… I had a talk to him about it and he said he would leave you alone… I smiled and we had a few drinks together. I then went home. " Gamzee told his lie like it was the truth. He couldn't tell Karkat what really happened, it would hurt him.

"How did you get that wound?" Karkat stood up and walked over to him, sitting up on the bench and slightly pulling Gamzee closer, looking into his eyes.

"The police came around this morning and decided to shoot me. It was all an accident. I told them to go out the back door because someone might have heard it.." Gamzee was telling the truth about the police.. but not about the accident; they never left the house either.

Karkat's eyes were filled with worry as he smiled.

"Gamzee… I'm sorry about what I said before… I don't want to leave you… Your my sweet Faygo loving boyfriend, I never want that to change…" Gamzee just smiled as Karkat leaned into kiss him.

**END NOTE: Thank you for reading my story if you like it please Review :3 Reviews help me get more viewers :D . You may also follow me on YOUTUBE :D Peachybear425 I hope to be doing Homestuck videos soon until then look at my other ones :D Please Follow me on here too if you are not already and I hope to be posting more chapters from now on :3 ….. Bubai :{o**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sollux

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for staying with me this far through my story, like I promised I am updating more chapters more frequently, writing two chapters in advance but only posting one every week, maybe every 4 days :{o We shall see.**

The weeks soon passed as Gamzee and Karkat's Relationship was slowly turning to rubble. Tavros was soon forgotten about the police and had just decided that he killed himself due to stress.

"Gamzee…." Karkat Whispered in his ear as Gamzee held him closely. It has been a while since Gamzee ever held his little Karkles like the way he was right then. The scene was perfect, Just him and his lover alone in the candle lit room. Gamzee thought that it would be in his best interest to do something to stop Karkat from leaving him. Gamzee could feel Karkat's heart against his chest, the fastness of it met his.

"Karkat… I..-" Gamzee was cut off by the sound of a door bell. Both Gamzee and Karkat's eyes widened as they looked in the direction of the front door. _Maybe being in the living room wasn't the best thing after all. _Gamzee chuckled slightly at his thought before he lifted Karkat off his lap and sat him on the couch before walking over to the door, slightly annoyed.

It had been a while since he killed the Police, and he hadn't killed anyone since then, he had no need to, he didn't even like it anyway.

When he opened the door his eyes just widened as he stared at his friend in front of him, the only witness to where Tavros last was before he disappeared. It was Sollux.

"Hey Best Friend….." Gamzee's long forgotten clown smile returned as he looked at Sollux, thinking of how to kill him to get rid of the only witness of Tavros.

"Hey Gamzee, Long time no 2ee.. How'2 Tavro2?" Sollux's eyes pierced right through Gamzee's soul at the way he asked that question, that he even asked it to begin with.

Sollux looked around the corner as he walked inside past Gamzee. His eyes met Karkat's wide, confused eyes. _Karkat heard that question, He will surly know now… but… What if he doesn't want to be with me no more? does that mean… that everything… the killing… it was for nothing?_ Gamzee's head was rushing for questions for Sollux but he spoke first.

"Having a Love Party are we?... Mind if I join in?" Sollux just chuckled merely at the thought of him joining, he didn't want to of course, he just said it for fun. Gamzee eyed Sollux as he leaned in and touched Karkat's face.

"2uch a beautiful face, it would be a 2hame if 2omething… were to happen to it" Sollux chuckled before turning to Gamzee, a sly smile on his face.

"Plea2e do other mean2 to protect him…" With that Sollux let himself out of Gamzee's house, leaving them both confused about what he meant. Gamzee knew though, he knew everything… and with that threat… he would do anything to protect his Karkles.


End file.
